Why my dad is the best dad in the whole world
by Milana
Summary: Six-year-old Trunks is writing a essay contest to explain why his dad is the best in the world. I'd put it under ' WAFF' if that was a genre...


Why my dad is the best in the whole world

Why my dad is the best in the whole world

A/N: This is a touching, WAFF (Warm And Fuzzy Feelings, for those of you who don't know) little story. Six-year-old Trunks is entering an essay contest about why his dad is the best dad in the whole world. 

(This is Trunks' POV until said otherwise)

I looked at the blank paper on my desk. Mom had told me about a contest for kids. We have to write an essay about why our fathers are the greatest in the world. She had told me not to enter, because 'there's nothing fatherly about your father'. So, I decided to not tell either of my parents that I was gonna write it, but I ended up having to blow off training with Dad tonight. He was a bit mad, but I told him I had something really, really important to do. Then he called me as stubborn and insane as that onna, like I know what an onna is. I just shrugged it off and got out some paper so I could begin my essay. I wasn't really going to enter, but I thought maybe I'd just write it, then maybe I'd change my mind later. And so I started. (A/N: The lack of spelling skills in the next section is just to illustrate the fact that no six-year-old has perfect spelling. It is not my own lack of spelling skills.)

**__**

Why my dad is the best in the whole world

By: Trunks Brief, age six

The reson my dad is the best in the world is kinda hard to explane. He's really tough and proud, and he never says he cares about me or Mom. But I know he does. It's kind of like a feeling I have deep in my gut. I know he's watching out for us, especially Mom. He always pushes me to be the best I can so I can be better than Gohan, but I kinda think he's proud of me anyway, even if Gohan is stronger than me. He wants me to be tough and proud like him, because he's a Prince and I am too. My dad does yell at me a lot because he thinks I'm lazy, but I think he just wants the best son in the whole world, and that's what I want to be for him. All I want in the world is my dad to be proud of me. Mom says that the day Dad says he's proud of me is the day he'll kiss Goku. I think Goku's dead, so how would Dad kiss him? Parents are really weird. But I know, I KNOW I have the best Dad in the whole world. And I love him a whole lot.

(General POV)

Bulma walked into Trunks' room to see him slouched over his desk, asleep. She looked puzzled, but then say the pencil in his hands and the paper his head was resting on. She gently pulled it out from under his head and read it. Tears misted in her eyes. " Oh, honey…" She gently stroked his hair, kissed his forehead, and carried him to his bed. She kept the essay with her as she went to her own room. 

Vegeta walked in suddenly, sweaty from hours of training. He wordlessly took a shower and soon crawled into the bed. He noticed that Bulma was still reading the paper that she was reading before, but now tears were rolling from her eyes. " If only Vegeta knew…"

" If only I knew what?" Vegeta demanded, snatching the paper from her. He instantly recognized the scrawl of his six-year-old son's writing, and was about to dismiss it when he saw the title. He quickly read it, absorbing everything in that short essay, and then he handed it back to Bulma. He got out of bed and moved to the door.

" Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

" To sort something out." Vegeta replied as he left. He walked to his son's room, but hung outside as he heard Trunks talking. 

" I'm sorry, Dad! I don't want to be weak anymore! I can't help it!" Trunks muttered. Vegeta realized that he was talking in his sleep. He opened the door and stood in the doorframe, watching him. Vegeta's mind wandered to his 'other' son, the one that left five years ago, but not before dying right in front of his eyes. Why _had_ Cell killed Future Trunks, anyway? Was it because he was the second strongest after Gohan? Or was it because he was convenient? Or because, and Vegeta figured this as the most probable, he was Vegeta's son, just to see if he could get a rise out of the Saiyan Prince? Well, he got his rise, all right—Vegeta had never fought so hard in his entire life. But why? Why had he even reacted? That twenty-one year old boy was not even 'his' son. A different him had fathered that boy with a different Bulma. But still…he called him 'Father' and struggled desperately to prove himself to Vegeta. And Vegeta had done nothing but ignore him until he lay worse than dead on the ground, Cell cackling over the victory. And at that moment, Vegeta had vowed not to let this happen again. So, while his six-year-old son was trying to prove himself much in the same way the future version had done, he was trying to prove to his son and wife---if not the entire universe---that he could be just as suitable a father as Kakarot. Of course--Vegeta smirked to himself at this thought—he would try to stay in the boundaries of his character. He wouldn't want anyone to think he had changed. But, truth be told, he had. He was changed when he had created Trunks in the first place, then when the brat was born. 

He walked into the room and stood leaning against the wall next to Trunks' bed. " You've caused me a lot of trouble, boy." He smiled---not a smirk, but an actual smile---and looked down at the purple-haired Saiyan. " And the future version of you laid the groundwork for this change. Your mother should build you a time machine so you can go thank him. But you can ask her yourself. I want you to know I don't like this change one bit, and it's entirely your fault. I am proud of you, boy. Never forget that." With that, Vegeta left the room. 

Trunks stopped muttering and fell asleep soundly. He smiled and sighed, now dreaming of the next amount of trouble he was going to cause, Goten at his side. He felt, in his dream, almost like a warrior. Troublemaker by profession. Getting in and out of trouble…he had it WAY too easy. 

Vegeta returned to his own room and went back into his bed. His dreams (A/N: Veggie DOES dream! Watch 'Z Warriors Prepare' and you'll see what I mean! Both he and Goku have psycho dreams, but dreams nonetheless. I'm tired of people saying Veggie doesn't dream!) were much different than his son's—he dreamt of his past, when his father would always tell him that he was destined to be the strongest Saiyan that ever lived, and it turned out that now he was. Kakarot didn't count; he had died when Vegeta had not. 

The next morning, Trunks woke up and looked for his essay. He sighed and shrugged—it was gone, so what? He felt much better after he wrote it. And he had an inkling feeling that his father had seen it. But that was all right. He greeted his father as he appeared. " Good Morning, Dad!"

Vegeta nodded once, acknowledging that he had heard his son. He smirked and looked down at his son. " You aren't going to skip out on training again, are you?"

Trunks smiled brightly. " I wouldn't miss it for anything!" 

A/N: AWWWWW! Veggie-sama did some soul-searching, and I'd like the people who have seen the Great Saiyaman/World Tournament to note the following changes in Vegeta, thing he would not have done if he cared nothing for Trunks. 

  1. Allowed him in the Gravity Room (There are two scenes in which Veggie-kins trains with Trunks-chan. In both, he seems shocked and proud of his son.)
  2. Watched Trunks win the Junior Tournament, or talk (more like _brag_) about how Trunks will rip Hercule to shreds.
  3. TOUCH GOKU! HE TOUCHED GOKU IN A NON AGGRESSIVE WAY! Seriously, if he didn't care, would he have smirked devilishly and gloated when Trunks beat poor little Goten-san? Well, it wasn't a heavy victory, but I'm almost surprised he didn't do a little victory dance in the background!

I'm done. 


End file.
